Halloween Spirit
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: 300 years ago, the Halloween Spirit came to be. Almost around the time when Jack Frost came to be present to the world, even though no one ever saw him. But what will happen when you put snowballs and fun...with creepy and gore? Rated T for Teen.
1. Prologue

**THE HALLOWEEN SPIRIT**

**PROLOGUE**

**By, Brittany Bauer (Rebecca D. Monroe)**

"_Rosalyn...awake."_

In the middle of a dark alley, lied a girl, who was just starting to wake up from unconsciousness. When she finally did, she noticed her surroundings. She slowly stood up and walked around in circles, trying to remember how she got there. She noticed a mirror in the distance by a dumpster. She walked up to it to look at her reflection...but never saw it.

"What's going on here?" She was confused. Why couldn't she see her reflection? Then, she heard a voice inside her heart. She looked up at the full moon. She didn't know why, but she felt like the voice in her heart was coming from the moon. She stared at it for a while...and then, he spoke again. This time, he told her name and who she was.

"Rosalyn Gulag...I'm the Spirit of Halloween...and I'm a...vampiress?" She looked out of the dark alley, and noticed some kids going around, having a good old time. She walked out of the alley and looked at the kids walking towards her. "Excuse me...can you tell me where I am?" But she didn't get an answer, for the kids just walked right through her.

"What?" She looked around, walking around, and having people just walk right through her. "Hello?!" She called, but never got an answer.

"Not able to be seen, huh?" A voice asked, making Rosalyn spin around to see a boy with white messy hair, and blue eyes. He was waring brown pants, a white shirt with a brown vest and brown cape over it. He had no shoes on, and he was carrying a staff in his hand.

"Who-who are you?" She asked, stuttering a little bit.

"I'm Jack Frost, the Winter Spirit. You must be new to the spirit world." Jack said.

"Y-yeah, I am. I'm Rosalyn Gulag...the Halloween Spirit." Rosalyn answered, grinning small.

"Well then, welcome, Ro." He said, shooting her his handsome smile. And that, was when Rosalyn smiled, for the first time since she woke up.

**~END OF PROLOGUE~**

**Sorry for the short prologue, but I'm really excited about this story and I really want to get to Chapter 1 now. I hope you like it so far.**


	2. 300 years later

**THE HALLOWEEN SPIRIT**

**Chapter 1: 300 Years Later**

**By, Brittany Bauer (Rebecca D. Monroe)**

"Move, with you pointy hats. Why are you always under boot?" North, also known as Santa Clause, said as he was walking around his workshop, getting stuff ready for Christmas, even though Christmas was 3 months away.

It was October 20th, 2014, and Halloween was just around the corner. Well, that's what it felt like to Jack Frost. Even though he was the winter spirit, he actually liked Halloween. The only part he hated was when the Halloween Spirit spooked the kids, especially Jamie Bennett, his first believer. That was the only part that made him angry.

Jack chuckled at North's remark about the elves running around under him. He had started staying at North's workshop about 2 years ago, which was the year he became a guardian. What's a guardian you may ask. Well, the Guardians are those who protect little children from fear and anything that threatened them. The only person they didn't see as a threat, was...you guessed it...the Halloween Spirit.

"Jack, if you are not going to help, go see Jamie and his friends. I am very busy." North said, not looking up from his naughty list.

Jack shrugged, and took the wind to Burgess, Washington. As he flew though, he was getting this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. _So this is what North means when he gets a feeling in his "belly". _Jack thought to himself.

Once he made it to Burgess, the feeling in his stomach didn't go away. He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. But his stomach tensed up when he heard the sound of heels clicking on the ground behind him. He knew that the only spirit who wore heels was the Halloween Spirit herself. He didn't know why her heels scared him so much. Maybe it was the fact that she was a vampiress that scared him (wink-wink).

The heels stopped dead, making Jack slowly turn around to see crimson red hair, on a pale head, with black eye-liner and eye-shadow, and black lipstick. Her eyes were a flaming red that could pierce you in the soul if you stared at them for too long. Her outfit was a long midnight black form-fitting ball gown almost, with a collar that stuck up in the back, and black strappy heels. The sleeves of her dress stopped at a point on the roof of her hands and flowed out as they looked like long ribbons blowing in the breeze, and 4 of her nails were midnight black on both hands, and one was crimson red on both hands. She looked so creepy, that she didn't need magic to scare people. They just had to look at her face and her posture and they would be scared.

"Seriously, Frost? After 300 years I still scare you with the sound of my heels. Wow." The Spirit of Halloween said.

"Yeah...well...when we first met you didn't look or sound so scary. Now you do." Jack responded.

Rosalyn Gulag rolled her red eyes and walked up to Jack, giving him a hug. Luckily she couldn't bite a fellow spirit, or Jack would have been a very creepy looking winter spirit.

Jack wrapped his arms around Rosalyn and hugged her back. Even though they were 2 different kinds of spirits, they were still best friends. But the funny part was that whenever Jack saw Rosalyn, he kind of felt Cupid's arrow hit him in the heart. Through the scary side he would see, he saw a beauty that would last for centuries...and he fell hard for that.

After a while, Rosalyn pulled away, and grinned, showing her vampire fangs. Jack didn't seemed phased by that, because he was used to her grin right about now.

"It's been a while since we hung out last, hasn't it?" She said, still grinning as she pulled away from Jack even further.

"Yeah, it has been." Jack replied.

"I would today, but Halloween is coming up and I have to prepare for that."

"No, I understand. You need to do your job."

"Yeah...and you shouldn't be here right now. Mainly because it's Fall."

"I know. I was just bored at North's workshop that I needed to go somewhere."

"I see..." Rosalyn said, getting an idea right then and there. "Maybe you could help me get ready for Halloween."

Jack looked at Rosalyn and smiled his charming smile. "Sure. I'd love to help you. I've always wanted to see how you got ready." He said, as Rosalyn grew bat wings on her back and started flying towards her castle, with Jack following behind.

XXX

Back at the North Pole, with North still busy as ever. He had decided to work on the rest of the Naughty and Nice list by the globe. As he sat down by the fire place, he felt an uneasy feeling in his belly. He looked towards the globe, but didn't see anything out of ordinary. So he went back to work. But then, the Man in the Moon shone his light into the room North was in, making North quickly get up off his but and towards the center by the controls.

"Manny, what is wrong?" He asked, concerned. When he looked down, he saw the shadow a new enemy. It was the form of a female, with hair that stopped at her butt. And then the silhouette of a person they just defeated 2 years ago appeared next to her. "Pitch..."

Just then, he felt the urge to pull the Northern Lights switch. And that is exactly what he did.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. A New Guardian

**THE HALLOWEEN SPIRIT**

**Chapter 2: A New Guardian**

**By, Brittany Bauer (Rebecca D. Monroe)**

At Rosalyn's castle, she was using her magic. Making monsters and ghosts appear with the flick of a wrist. Jack was sitting on a table with his staff leaning against his right shoulder and his eyes closed.

Rosalyn looked over at her best friend and hissed silently. Then, she got an idea. She used her magic and made a ghost bride appear. The ghost bride walked forward in front of Jack, making loud heel noises. Jack woke up, saw the ghost bride and jumped startled as he shot some ice at it, but it had dissolved before the ice even hit it.

Rosalyn couldn't stop laughing at his reflex of using ice to get rid of a ghost. "Dude, you can't use ice on ghosts." She said in between fits of laughter.

"Haha, very funny Ro." Jack said as he crossed his arms over his chest like a little boy who didn't get his way.

Rosalyn calmed down a bit, walked over to Jack, and was about to apologize for scaring him like that, when she saw the Northern lights flashing through the sky. "Nord appelle." She said, using her French language.

Jack, somehow understood what she said and looked out the window he was sitting by, seeing the lights too. "Oh, great. What now?" He complained. A Guardian can never just rest every now and then. "I'll see you later, Ro. Good luck with the preparations." He said, taking off out of the window.

Rosalyn watched him leave, and then sighed. There was something about Jack that made her heart flip every time they hung out together. But enough of Jack Frost, she had Halloween to prepare for.

"Alright..." She began to say. "Bogs...Nightmare...Roacherella...Dragon...and all my other monsters and ghosts and ghouls...come forth!" She used her magic to summon her army of monsters, ghosts, and ghouls to her throne room. From a ghost bride, to an under the bed monster, she had them all. "Alright, as you all know, Halloween is pretty much around the corner, and so that means we need to prepare for the scaring of children."

"YEAH!" All the different kinds of monsters screamed and cheered.

**(SONG: "This is Halloween" FEMALE COVER – Real Chanty - /watch?v=0UzxyRluWIw)**

"Now...let's make this a Halloween that the kids will never forget." Rosalyn added as everyone started working on there approach, and as Rosalyn walked around the area, watching them work. She enjoyed this time of year.

_ROSALYN: Boys and girls of every age/would you like to see something strange/come with us and you will see/this our town of Halloween/this is Halloween/this is Halloween/pumpkins scream in the dead of night/this is Halloween/everybody make a scene/trick or treat/till the neighbors gonna die of fright/everybody scream/in this town of Halloween._

_BOGS: I am the one hiding under your bed/teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red._

_ROACHERELLA: I am the one hiding under your stairs/fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair._

_ROSALYN: This is Halloween/this is Halloween/Halloween/Halloween/Halloween/Halloween/in this town/we call home/everyone hails to the vampire song/in this town/don't we love it now/everybody's waiting for the next surprise..._

_NIGHTMARE: (SCREAMO SOUNDING) Everybody scream/everybody scream/in our town of Halloween!_

_CLOWN: I am the clown with the tear-a-way face/here in a flash and gone without a trace._

_WHISPER: I am the who when you call "who's there"..._

_BREEZE: I am the wind blowing through your hair..._

_SHADOW: I am the shadow on the moon at night/filling your dreams to the brim with fright._

_ROSALYN: Tender lumplings everywhere/life's no fun without a good scare/that's our job but we're not mean/in our town of Halloween/in this town/don't we love it now/everybody's waiting for the next surprise/in this town/we call home/everyone hails to the vampire song._

**(End of song)**

Everyone started circling around Rosalyn as they kept singing, and once the song was done, they all went back to working on there scare-tactics. And Rosalyn, just chuckled evilly.

XXX

Tooth, Bunny, and Sandie all showed up to the North Pole, and Jack was running behind.

"Where is that prankster? He's running late...as usual!" Bunny complained as he was relaxing by the fire place.

"AW, you do care." Jack said as he walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late. I was with Roselyn, helping her work on her scare-tactics for Halloween next week."

"That is quite alright Jack." North said in his heavy Russian accent. "Now, straight to business. Man in Moon told me that Pitch is back."

"WHAT?!" Jack screamed.

"And that he has help this time. I am not sure who though, but I can assure you...she could be bad."

"Could be?" Tooth repeated, more like asked.

"I can feel it..."

"In your belly, yeah we know." Jack said, leaning against his staff, with one hand in his hoodie pocket.

"Yes! And now..." North moved out of the way of the blue crystal in the center of the room, showing that the Man in the Moon, chose a new guardian to help them.

"We're getting a new guardian, mate? Already?" Bunny asked, more like complained, as he stood up from a chair.

"Looks like it." North replied.

"Hey...that's Rosalyn Gulag...the Halloween Spirit." Jack said as he walked closer to the image of his best friend. Even in a blue image, she looked beautiful.

Her pose was of her staring you down, with her tongue on her top lip. She was a vampiress thirsty for blood after all.

"Wait...isn't she a vampiress?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah, but she can't bite fellow spirits. So we're in the clearing." Jack replied, not breaking contact with Rosalyn's image.

"And you know this how?" Bunny asked, curious.

"She told me. She is my best friend after all." Jack said, looking at Bunny annoyed.

"Oh, maybe you should be the one to go get her." Tooth brought up.

"Uh...I don't know. I mean, she's really busy right now. I can't just go and bug her when I had just left." Jack said, sounding like he was hiding something from his fellow guardians. Tooth caught onto this, and realized with the look in Jack's eyes, he secretly had a crush on Rosalyn.

"Jack, I think she'd understand better if someone of her age tells her." North said, not noticing the look in his eyes.

Jack sighed as he leaned against he staff again. He wasn't sure. She was busy with Halloween, and didn't want to distract her from that. But then again, it was only her monsters, ghosts, and ghouls who did all the scaring, she just watched from the sidelines and made sure that all her monsters were doing a good job, but also made sure that they never would hurt someone out in the field. Besides, Rosalyn couldn't go out in the field...since she couldn't be seen.

"Jack, go and tell Vampiress Gulag that she is our new guardian...now!" Bunny said.

Jack sighed again as he took off, not saying a word. He wasn't going to go tell Rosalyn the news yet. He was going to wait until she was done with preparations for the night. But, something inside of him was telling him to go and tell her now, because he might not get the chance later on.

XXX

A dark lair, with a young girl, about 16, with long black hair that stopped at her butt and crimson red eyes was sitting by the globe, filing her nails.

"That Frost has been on my nerves ever since he and the guardians beat me 2 years ago!" A certain nightmare king yelled as he shot some black sand at a wall. The girl stood up, dropping her nail filer and ran over to Pitch Black himself.

"Pitch, dear, calm down. We'll get you your revenge soon." The girl said.

"But Holly..." Pitch began to complain, before the girl known as Holly kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure that those Guardians will still be alive when you decide to get revenge..." She said, letting her fingers interlock with Pitch's. "...and I'll be there by your side."

Pitch smiled coldly as he looked into Holly's crimson red eyes and kissed her forehead. "Okay, I'll relax." He said.

Pitch met Holly Hollows 2 years ago, around the time he found away to go up to the surface again. She was causing mischief of her own and that was what stole Pitch's dark heart. He remembered the day very well.

~FLASHBACK~

Pitch was walking through the shadows of the trees, looking for a kid to scare, when he saw Holly Hallows, her hair so black, her eyes so red, and her skin so pale. She was wearing a beautiful black mini dress, with black nylons underneath, and a crimson red waist-belt that looked cracked. Her shoes were blood red high-heels and her nails were also blood red.

Pitch couldn't help but feel something inside him when he first saw her scaring little kids with her, to Pitch's surprise, Nightmares. But they weren't really horses, they were like greyhound dogs that were all black.

"Holly, stop scaring the kids...that's my doing!" A voice broke the silence in the air. Pitch looked up and saw Rosalyn Gulag, the Halloween Spirit herself.

"I know...but I think I should do your job this year, mainly because I'm better at it." Holly said, smirking evilly.

"Just back down and let me handle _my _holiday. Okay!?" Rosalyn yelled as she flew off to her castle in Transylvania, Romania (I looked it up...it's real).

"Wow...looks like we both have a nemesis." Pitch spoke up as he walked out of the shadows, making Holly look over at Pitch, and grinned evilly as she turned around to look him over.

"We do, do we?" She said, sounding flirtatious in some way.

"Yes. You have Vampiress Gulag as your enemy...and I have Jack Frost and the Guardians." Pitch replied, grinning even more evilly at her.

"Is this the part where you ask me to join your team? Because you don't need to offer, hot shot...I'm in."

And that the start of an ugly relationship.

~FLASHBACK END~

XXX

Back at Rosalyn's castle, Rosalyn was still watching from the sidelines, seeing how her monsters, ghosts, and even ghouls were doing with their scare-tactics. But then...without warning...she fainted, just as Jack flew in.

"Rosalyn!"

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Remember the Past

**THE HALLOWEEN SPIRIT**

**Chapter 3: Remember the past**

**By, Brittany Bauer (Rebecca D. Monroe)**

A girl of only 18 was walking through the town with a younger girl who looked 12 by her side, when she saw and heard something from a dark alley.

"Hmm?" The girl said, turning her head to the source of the sound.

"What was that?" The 12 year old girl asked.

"I'm not sure." The 18 year old replied as she walked toward the dark alley, with the younger girl behind her. What they saw, was unsettling for the girls.

"Rosalyn...?" The young girl said, a little too loud, for they were seen by the monster in the alley. He looked directly at the little girl behind the girl known as Rosalyn. He walked closer, his deadly red eyes piercing their soul. Rosalyn stood in front of her little sister, protect her from the monster heading for them, until she saw the fangs in his mouth.

"Holly, RUN!" Rosalyn yelled as she punched the vampire in the face, letting her little sister run away before it was too late for her. But she knew...her sister would be long gone before she could get help.

"Rosalyn, can you hear me!?" Jack kept asking. He was holding his best friend in his arms, constantly trying to wake her up. But nothing worked, until...

Rosalyn's eyes fluttered open to see Jack looking over her. "Jack?" She said, groggily.

"Oh, thank the moon. Are you okay?" Jack asked as he helped her stand up from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked around and noticed that her ghosts and goblins were no longer practicing. They must have vanished when she fainted. "What happened?"

Jack looked into her eyes and sighed. "I came through the window, and saw you pass out. Are you sure you are okay?" Rosalyn could hear the concern in Jack's voice, and because of that, she smiled.

"I'm fine, Jack. Nothing to worry about." She replied, as she flicked her wrist and her monsters came back to work on their scaring again.

"Ro, there's something I need to tell you...in private." He said. Rosalyn looked up at Jack (he was only an inch taller than her), and noticed the look in his eyes. It was the look of fear, and she knew 2 people who would cause the boy she was secretly crushing on to fear a little bit.

She flicked her wrist again and her monsters, ghosts, goblins, and ghouls disappeared as she looked back at Jack. "What is it Jack? Something has you scared...and I know it can't be me." She said, trying not to snicker at what she said.

"No, it's not you. It's..." Jack began to say when he couldn't find the words. The look in her eyes is what made him get tongue tied. He took a deep breathe and just blurted it out.

"It's Pitch...he's back...and he has help this time around."

Rosalyn just stared into Jack's eyes, and knew this was his settle way of asking her to go to North's workshop. Her eyes veered towards the sky, seeing Manny looking at her. She could barely see him smiling, and that made her smile as well.

Rosalyn looked back at Jack as bat wings materialized on her back. "Let's go." She said as she flew out of the window, with Jack following behind.

XXX

Holly was sitting on a rock outside of her boyfriend's lair, thinking back to when she was mortal, not a spirit without a season. Sure, she was a fall spirit, but Rosalyn Gulag took over as the queen, and never gave her a job to do.

But then, she was thinking of her memories, of her past life. She didn't remember them. And she wished she could.

Holly sighed as she stood up from the rock and headed back to the lair, where Pitch was waiting for her to return.

"Holly, darling, is something wrong?" She looked up to see who belonged to the voice, and seeing that it was her boyfriend Pitch, standing in front of the hole to his home.

"Uh, no, honey. Nothing's wrong." Holly replied before she walked passed him and dropped down into the lair.

Pitch watched as his girlfriend fell down his hole to his lair, with, to his surprise, a bit of concern. He thought he would never feel some sort of concern for anyone, until Holly Hollows entered his life.

He followed her down to the lair, and found her, sitting on her regular seat, with her nail file, filing her nails again.

XXX

North was waiting for Jack to show back up with Rosalyn in tow, with Bunny, Tooth, and Sandie. They couldn't wait to do the ceremony for her becoming the next guardian. They heard a voice sing one high note, and knew that it had to be Rosalyn.

Jack landed in the control room, with Rosalyn following suit.

"Okay, I'm here, what is it that you need to...?" Rosalyn began before looking at the crystal in the center of the room and noticing her image was there. "There-there has to be a mistake."

"There is no mistake, Rosalyn...Man in Moon chose you to be the next Guardian." North said, with a big smile on his face.

"Well if so, he chose a bad time to pick me. I have to prepare for Halloween next week! I don't have time to...!"

"Ro, please...you need to help us." Jack cut Rosalyn off, making her give him a deadly look. He knew she hated being cut off in the middle of a sentence, but it was already decided that Rosalyn Gulag was the new guardian, and they needed her help badly.

Once Rosalyn gave Jack a deadly glare, she softened when she saw the seriousness of the situation in his eyes. That was when she felt the Man in the Moon, telling her, help them out.

Rosalyn sighed. "Pitch is really back, is he? With help I hear?"

"Yeah, Sheila!" Bunny replied for Jack.

"We don't know who his help is this time, but we know that she has long black hair down to her butt." Tooth added.

Rosalyn looked at Sandie, and saw him make the figures of Pitch and his helper above his head, and then an X through them. Rosalyn knew what he meant. Sandie meant that they needed to be defeated and quickly. She then looked at Jack, seeing the care, the seriousness, and the worry all rolled into one in his eyes. She knew he cared about her, but as a friend. Not the way she was hoping their friendship would turn out to be.

"I'll help...but I'm not taking the oath just yet." Rosalyn finally said after a long sigh.

"Excellent!" North exclaimed as he walked towards the globe with the others. Jack continued to look at Rosalyn who had made her bat wings formulate on her back.

"I better be going. Halloween being next week and all, I need..." Just then, her vampire instincts kicked in, making her feel and uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hissed as she turned around. "Something's not right. I sense something bad..." Her eyes widened. "My castle." She then took off, with Jack in tow, flying towards Transylvania, where Rosalyn had been living.

XXX

Holly was making her nightmare greyhounds trash Rosalyn's castle, stealing anything and everything she deemed worthy to steal...which hadn't found, until she noticed a gem in a glass box, glowing a bright red. It was in the shape of a pumpkin, more like a Jack-O-Lantern. Holly found this sort of gem worthy to steal...and so she did. She broke the glass and stole the gem from the cantainer.

Once Holly felt the presence of Rosalyn near by, she called off her greyhounds and flew off, with the gem she had found.

When Rosalyn flew in, she landed on the ground, but not on her feet. Jack flew in after and helped her stand up as her wings disappeared. She looked around, and the more she did, the more worried she got.

"Look at this place?" Rosalyn said, as she grabbed onto a chair to keep herself from falling back down. "Something's not right...I feel to weak right now."

Jack quickly ran up to her and helped her sit down on the chair she grabbed onto.

"Ro, how...what?" Jack began to ask, when Rosalyn's eyes grew wide.

"Darn it Holly!" She yelled as she quickly got up and ran towards her room, where she kept the gem, and saw that the glass was broken. "That witch!"

"What? What is it?" Jack asked as he walked in to see the broken glass. "Whoa..."

"The Gem of Halloween...it's gone."

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	5. Remember Halloweens Past

**THE HALLOWEEN SPIRIT**

**Chapter 4: Remember Halloweens Past**

**By, Brittany Bauer (Rebecca D. Monroe)**

"Holly stole the Gem of Halloween. That gem holds all of my power to celebrate Halloween. Without it, I'm worthless!" Rosalyn said, as she sat down from the dizziness that was starting to take form. Jack sat down next to Rosalyn and placed a hand on her back.

"What did the gem look like?" He asked.

"Well...It was in the shape of a Jack-O-Lantern, the color red." Rosalyn responded.

Jack stood up after looking at the broken glass container and examined it. He saw some blood on the broken glass, and figured that Holly cut herself while breaking the glass. "Are you sure that this Holly character did this?"

"I am positive! And I am certain that she is the one who is helping Pitch!" Rosalyn yelled as she stood up and walked up to her window. She looked out it and sighed.

"Follow the wind."Rosalyn said as she looked up at the Man in the Moon, with a sigh as she finished.

"Who said that?" Jack asked, as he watched his best friend turn around and look at him.

"I don't remember, Jack." She answered, before walking out of her room, with her bat wings materializing on her back.

XXX

"This is a great score, Holly!" Pitch yelled as he held up the Gem of Halloween.

"Thanks, hun." Holly replied, leaning against a wall, with her arms crossed over her chest. A bandage was on the arm that broke the glass to get the gem, with a little blood seeping through it. "Without that gem, Rosalyn Gulag doesn't stand a chance against us."

"And that also means...neither does the Guardians!"

Holly grinned for a short while, then it turned into a little frown, as she remembered something.

"Rosie, come on! Let's go play! _Do you wanna play a card game...?_" She said to her older sister, all excited and happy.

"Not right now, Holly. I'm very busy right now. I have to study for exams, and do homework so I can graduate. But I promise, I'll make it up to you." The older girl said, as she knelt down to Holly's level.

"Okay." Holly said, before walking back to her room, to play by herself.

Holly looked up from her thoughts, or her memory, and was shocked to have gotten a memory back to her. She pushed herself off the wall, and left the lair.

"Holly, you okay?" Pitch asked as she headed for the door.

"I'm fine, Pitch. I just need some fresh air." She said, before disappearing in the shadows of the front entrance.

Holly walked outside into the fresh air, and sat down on a rock, near the lair. She looked up at the moon, and sighed.

**(SONG: "Sally's song" – Nightmare Before Christmas – Sister parody)**

_I sense there's something in the wind,_

_that feels like tragedy is at hand,_

_and though I like to stand by Pitch,_

_can't shake this feeling that I have,_

_the worst is just around the bend,_

_but will I ever, find my only sister,_

_and will she see, how much she needs to be,_

_right here, right next to me._

_What will become of my sister,_

_oh, where will her actions lead her,_

_and though I'd like to join her crowd,_

_in her over-protective cloud,_

_try as I may it doesn't last,_

_but will we ever, oh find each other,_

_oh please say yes, I think it's meant to be,_

_cuz I need her, with me._

**(End of song)**

XXX

"WHAT?!" North screamed once he heard that the Gem of Halloween had been stolen.

"Yeah, the glass that I kept the gem in was broken." Rosalyn replied, as she sat back down.

"There was also some blood on some of the broken glass." Jack added as he placed a hand on Rosalyn's shoulder.

"This is bad! You were supposed to protect that gem, Rosalyn!" Bunny yelled.

"It's not like I just gave it away!" Rosalyn hissed, as she bared her vampire teeth at Bunny.

"Please don't fight you two." Tooth interjected. "I'm sure, whoever took it..."

"Whoever took it is more powerful than me now! And I have a feeling of who has it." Rosalyn yelled, shocking the rest of the guardians, besides Jack.

"Who?" North asked, still looking shocked from the previous statement she said.

"Holly Hollows, and possibly...Pitch Black." Bunny dropped the egg he was painting in shock, and everyone just looked, scared. Everyone, but Jack that is.

"Guys, Pitch is still no match for..." Jack began the pep talk, when Rosalyn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack...don't." She said. "Don't give false hope. Yeah, Pitch doesn't stand a chance, but now he does. With the Gem of Halloween, there is no way we can beat him." She turned back around, letting go of Jack's shoulder, and looking up at the moon. _Manny, what am I going to do now? _She thought to herself.

"_You will stop Pitch...and your sister." _A voice spoke in her heart, making her look back up at the moon quickly. "Sister?" She asked under her breathe.

Just then, she ran off.

"Rosalyn!" Jack yelled, and then ran off after her.

XXX

In a secluded room, Rosalyn was sitting on the edge of a fountain that was in the center of said room. Tears were welling up in her eyes, as she was remembering something from her past.

Rosalyn walked out onto the stage, with her snow white hair wig, blowing in the autumn breeze. She was wearing an ice princess costume, and had an ice blue microphone in her hand. It was the Halloween Festival in town, and she was lucky enough to be asked to sing for the festival. It was such an honor.

"_Hey everyone!" She yelled into the microphone, making everyone, including her sister and a boy with brown hair, dressed like a fire prince, go wildly insane. "I'm Rosalyn Autumn, and I am here to sing for you guys today."_

The memory played through her mind like a song on repeat, for the boy she saw in this memory...reminded her of Jack Frost.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	6. Holly's memories

**THE HALLOWEEN SPIRIT**

**Chapter 5: Holly's memories**

**By, Brittany Bauer (Rebecca D. Monroe)**

**(SONG: "My Skin" - Natalie Merchant)**

Rosalyn looked into the water of the fountain, not seeing her reflection for a while, but then did for a short while.

_I'm a slow dying flower, a frost killing hour,_

_The sweet turning sour and untouchable._

Her reflection disappeared, but a scene played out in the water right in front of her. She didn't know what it was for a while...until she saw the brown haired and eyed boy hanging out with her and her sister, who reminded her of Holly Hollows.

_Well content loves the silence, it thrives in the dark,_

_With fine winding tendrils that strangle the heart,_

_They say that promises sweeten the blow,_

_But I don't need them, no I don't need them._

_I need the darkness, the sweetness,_

_The sadness, the weakness, oh, I need this._

_I need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight,_

_Angel sweet, the love of my life, oh, I need this._

_Well is it dark enough, can you see me,_

_Do you want me, can you reach me,_

_oh I need this..._

_...oh I need this._

_Do you remember the way, that you touched me before,_

_All the trembling sweetness, I loved and adored,_

_Your face saving promises whispered like prayers,_

_I don't need them..._

_I need the darkness, the sweetness,_

_The sadness, the weakness, oh, I need this._

_I need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight,_

_Angel sweet, the love of my life, oh, I need this._

_Well is it dark enough, can you see me,_

_Do you want me, can you reach me,_

_or I'm leaving._

Rosalyn looked away from the water the moment the memory was done. She couldn't believe that all her memories were coming back all at once. But, things remained anonymous to her...until one memory came back to her just then.

She remembered how she met Jack, when they were humans. "I knew Jack, before we became spirits?" She looked back out the window to the moon, and smiled. The feeling she got inside her was clarification that she did know Jack before. But her smile disappeared, when she realized, that he didn't remember. "But he probably doesn't remember that, does he Manny?" And the feeling she got from that, told her that he probably didn't. " I knew it." She looked away from the moon, as more of that memory played through her head, and when it ended, she remembered how he died.

_Oh, I need this._

_I'm a slow dying flower, frost killing hour,_

_The sweet turning sour and untouchable._

**(End of song)**

She looked down as she created a tiny black snowflake in the palm of her hands.

"When were you going to tell me that you had ice and snow powers?" Jack asked as he walked in and sat down next to her.

"I didn't know I had them until now. Maybe the Gem of Halloween disappearing is making me realize my full potential." Rosalyn replied as she made the snowflake disappear by melting, without leaving any sort of water trail behind.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, taking her hand into his. Rosalyn blushed a little bit, but had a smile on her face.

"Jack...do you remember a Rosalyn Autumn from when you were alive?"

"Actually, I think I do. She was a really sweet girl, who really loved playing tricks on people." Jack said, making Rosalyn smile slightly. "I was shocked to see that she became the Halloween Spirit."

Rosalyn's smile vanished as she looked back up at Jack, only to see him grinning, and winking at her. "You know that was me?"

"Of course. 2 years ago, after I got the memories of saving my sister, and all the other memories, you came to my mind...and I knew exactly who you were." Jack replied, before kissing her forehead.

Rosalyn blushed a light shade of pink, but it was getting brighter, to the point where Jack would totally be able to see it. "Jack..." She began, and then decided to change the subject. "...I'm scared. What if Holly and Pitch win?"

"Hey, don't worry. We'll stop them."

"How are you so sure?"

Jack looked into Rosalyn's gorgeous but scary crimson red eyes, and sighed. "Because I feel it...in my belly, as North would say." He said, making Rosalyn giggle a little bit. "We've defeated Pitch before, Rosalyn. I'm sure we'll be able to this time."

Rosalyn looked back up into Jack's intense blue eyes, and remembered when they were the intense brown he used to have, but she found herself liking the blue better on him.

Jack looked into Rosalyn's gorgeous red eyes, and remembered when they were a beautiful ice blue, but found himself liking her red eyes better. And as he looked into her eyes, he felt something click inside him, something that clicked 302 years ago, when they first met as humans.

They started to lean in, and before they knew it, their lips brushed against each others, sharing a nice long, an passionate first kiss.

XXX

Holly was walking around the woods. She needed some time alone from Pitch, and some time to think. She walked a little too far from his hideout, and to a clearing that she somehow remembered.

"_Jack, I'm scare." A little girl with brown hair and eyes said, as the ice was cracking under her feet._

"_I know. I know." Jack began to say, as he took a step and the ice under his feet started to crack._

"_Jack...be careful" A voice said. Holly looked over and saw the girl she was rivaled with ever since she was made. Rosalyn Gulag was there, but she didn't look the same. She had long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her skin was still a bit pale, but not deadly pale, and she wore an old fashioned brown dress, with the ties messily tied together again. She figured something happened before the scene that was playing out in front of her._

"_But you're going to be alright. You're not going to fall in. We're gonna have some fun instead."_

"_No we're not!"_

"_Would I trick you?"_

"_Yes you always play tricks!"_

_Jack chuckled as he steadied himself on the ice. "Alright. Well, not this time. I promise, I promise you're going to be...you're going to be fine. You just have to believe in me."_

_The little girl looked up at her older brother._

"_You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play everyday. It's as easy as 1..." Jack took a step, as more ice cracked underneath him, but he played it off like he was losing his balance, making the little girl laugh. "2..." He stepped again, and found himself on more stable ice. "3..." He stepped further and bent down to pick up a staff that had a crook on the top._

_Holly remembered that staff. Jack Frost carried that same staff everywhere he went. But...that meant..._

"_Alright...now it's your turn." Jack said as the little girl started walking, but the ice cracking more._

"_1...that's it, that's it, 2..." When Jack reached 3, he thrusted the staff in his hands and pulled the little to the harder ice, but throwing himself on the cracking ice by mistake._

_The little girl looked up at her brother and smiled big. She was safe, and Jack was glad. But soon...the ice broke under him and he fell in._

"_Jack!" The little yelled, along with Rosalyn. Once the little girl lost her brother, she ran over to Rosalyn and hugged her tightly as she started to cry._

"_It's alright, sweetie. Go ahead and cry." Rosalyn said._

Holly had to sit down after the memory was over. She found a rock near the iced lake, and sat down, trying to get her emotions to straighten out.

Just then, something in cold dead heart, sparked. Autumn...Holly Autumn...she finally remembered her past.

**(SONG: "Break Free" - Ariana Grande)**

Holly stood up from the rock and started head back to Pitch's hide out, with a look of pure anger on her face.

_If you want it, take it, I should have said it before,_

_tried to hide it, fake it, I can't pretend anymore,_

_I only wanna die alive, never by the hands of a broken heart,_

_don't wanna hear you lie tonight, now that I've become who I really am._

_This is, the part when I say I don't want it,_

_I'm stronger than I've been before,_

_this is, the part when I break free,_

_cuz I can't resist it no more!_

_This is, the part when I say I don't want it,_

_I'm stronger than I've been before,_

_this is, the part when I break free,_

_cuz I can't resist it no more!_

Holly was by the hole of Pitch's lair, but didn't dare to go in. All she did, was summon the Gem of Halloween, and before you knew it, the big gem was in her delegate little hands.

_You were better, deeper, I was under your spell,_

_like a deadly, fever, yeah, babe, on the highway to hell, yeah,_

_I only wanna die alive, never by the hands of a broken heart,_

_don't wanna hear you lie tonight, now that I've become who I really am._

_This is, the part when I say I don't want it,_

_I'm stronger than I've been before,_

_this is, the part when I break free,_

_cuz I can't resist it no more!_

_This is, the part when I say I don't want it,_

_I'm stronger than I've been before,_

_this is, the part when I break free,_

_cuz I can't resist it no more!_

Holly placed the gem in her satchel on her waist, and then took off to the sky, with bat wings materializing on her back.

_Thought on my body, I came alive,_

_it was lethal,_

_it was fatal,_

_in my dreams it felt so right,_

_but I woke up, EVERY TIME!_

_This is, the part when I say I don't want it,_

_I'm stronger than I've been before,_

_this is, the part when I break free,_

_cuz I can't resist it no more!_

_This is, the part when I say I don't want it,_

_I'm stronger than I've been before,_

_this is, the part when I break free,_

_cuz I can't resist it no more!_

Holly flew straight for North's workshop. She had to make her peace with the guardians, or else...they would consider her as an enemy for the rest of her immortal life.

**(End of song)**

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	7. Family Reunion

**THE HALLOWEEN SPIRIT**

**Chapter 6: Family Reunion**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

North was waiting for Jack and Rosalyn to come back to the Globe Room, and when they did, Tooth could tell something was up.

"OMG! Did you guys kiss!?" She yelled, making Rosalyn blush a little bit, and Jack just chuckled.

"It's about time, mate!" Bunny said, arms crossed over his chest and leaning up against the fireplace.

"Yeah...it was." Jack said under his breathe as he took Rosalyn's hand into his. She smiled at him and then looked back over at the other Guardians.

"Ve need to..." She began to speak when she realized, she had a Romanian accent. "Vhat is happening to me?"

"Your Romanian accent is so cute!" Tooth declared, making Rosalyn look scared.

"The Gem of Halloveen keeps me from speaking like this." She said under her breathe. But apparently, one person heard her, and it wasn't Jack or anyone else there.

"Well then, I'm glad I brought it back." A voice broke the silence from behind Jack and Rosalyn. They both turned around and saw Holly Hollows standing right behind them.

"Holly, vhat do you vant?" Rosalyn asked, sounding kind of ticked off with her accent still in tact.

"I came to say I'm sorry, Ro." Holly began as she took out the Gem of Halloween, and handed it to Rosalyn.

"Vhy are you doing this?"

"Because...I remember my past, before I became Holly Hollows...I was Holly Autumn before."

"How do I know you're tricking us?!" Jack yelled, sounding angry at Holly.

"If I was tricking you guys, would I have brought the Gem of Halloween back?" This caught Jack off guard. Maybe she was telling the truth.

"But Autumn was my last name before..." Rosalyn began, happy for her accent to be gone.

"Rosalyn...we were sisters before we died."

Rosalyn looked at the Gem of Halloween, and took out of Holly's hands. Then she smiled. She did remember that they were sisters.

"I, uh, even remember how, uh...Jack died." Holly said, reluctant to say what she did.

"You were there?" Rosalyn said. She remembered how her boyfriend died too, but couldn't remember how she died.

"Yes...I was behind a tree when I saw him fall through the ice." Holly looked at Jack and grinned. "Be good to my sister."

"When haven't I been?"

That made everyone in the room laugh. But Holly suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Pitch...he's on the move."

"Let's go!" North yelled as he and the other guardians ran towards the sleigh. Jack stayed with Rosalyn and Holly as they both got bat wings on their backs.

"I'll catch up, Jack. I have to go put this back where it belongs." Rosalyn said before pecking him on the lips and then flying towards her castle.

"Alright, come on Holly." Jack flew towards the sleigh with Holly in tow and when they got there, they landed in the sleigh and Holly's wings dissolved.

_Please be careful Ro. _Jack thought to himself.

XXX

Rosalyn had made it to her castle in no time. She flew through her bed room window, and placed the gem inside the clear box. She made it as good as new with her powers by fixing the glass. But that was when she felt something was wrong. Her wings dissolved as she slowly walked to the throne room, only to find it empty.

But then, she felt something that was meant to kill her kind...a steak in her heart. She didn't even hear it coming, and normally she could. She fell to her knees as she watched Pitch come out of the shadows.

"I see you have the Gem of Halloween back. That double crosser!" He said as he walked towards her room.

"You-you leave my sis-sister, a-a-a-lone." Those Rosalyn's last words, before she blacked out.

XXX

In the forest by Pitch's lair, the Guardians and Holly were fighting off the nightmares that Pitch left there.

"Jack, where's Rosalyn?! She should have been here by now!" Holly yelled over to her sister boyfriend. Jack just shrugged and got a worried look on his face.

Just then, the nightmares disappeared and Pitch came to view.

"Holly, why have you double crossed me? I thought we had something special." He said, making everyone realize, they were together, together.

"Yeah, well...after receiving my memories, I realized, the Man in the Moon chose me to help Rosalyn with Halloween, and to help the Guardians if they ever needed it! So, we're through!" Holly yelled.

"Oh, but now Halloween is all yours dear." This made Jack's eyes widen. What did he do to Rosalyn?

"What do you mean? What have you done to my sister!?"

"Let's just say...it's a sad day when a spirit is killed."

Now Jack was furious, he shot some powerful ice towards Pitch, but he disappeared before it could hit him. After that, he took off to Rosalyn's castle with the other guardians and Holly in tow.

_Please, don't be dead. _Jack thought to himself again. He was so worried that he had lost her on the same day she became his girlfriend.

He made it there before anyone else did, and flew through her bed room window, and looked around. "Rosalyn?!" He called for her. He noticed the Gem wasn't there anymore. Pitch had taken it again.

"Rosalyn, where are you?!" He called again, and this time, he ran out of her room and towards the throne room. But what he saw, broke his frozen heart. "Rosalyn?" He said as he walked closer to her, only to see a steak in her heart, thanks to Pitch. "No...NO!" He quickly knelt down by her side and flipped her into his arms, after setting his staff on the floor next to him.

"Rosalyn, can you hear me?!" Rosalyn didn't budge. She was out cold. "Rosalyn, please...answer me!" Still nothing. Her eyes wouldn't open to save his soul. "Rosalyn, no...don't leave me...please."

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open slightly as she looked up to see Jack by her side. "J-Jack..."

"Rosalyn, hang in there. I got you. You're gonna be okay." Jack held her closer to his chest. He slowly, but surely, started to pull the steak out of her heart. When it was out, the hole started to close. She was going to be okay.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


End file.
